


baby blues

by Staymona55



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55





	baby blues

Life wasn’t always easy, after your mother had died your father turned to alcohol to deal with the grief, quickly becoming an alcoholic, drunk and violent he blamed you for his wife’s death. You ran away aged 15 and had lived on the streets. So when the Hales offered you a home and the pack became a family you flew at the chance.   
For 6 months things had been incredible you and Derek had secretly started dating until Peter and Lydia figured it out but the both agreed to keep your relationship a secret too. 

 

You woke one morning to find Derek wasn’t in bed which was unusual, he wasn’t in he loft either puzzled thinking where he was, the door bell buzzed breaking you out of your own thoughts as you stood up walking to open it you had a strange feeling something was wrong that you couldn’t shake.   
Opening the door you saw Lydia smiling at me “shopping trip” she squealed you groan realising you had completely forgotten. After inviting her in getting washed and dressed as she shouted all the places she wanted us to go. Finally getting dressed your went to the living room, “you okay? You look a little pale” Lydia asked. You nod saying yes while writing a note for Derek telling him you had gone out for the day. 

 

Lydia had dragged you into 4 different shops already and it was only just turning midday. Feeling tired and a little sick you both went for dinner, when your [y/f/m] arrived you felt so sick you can’t bring yourself to eat it. The smell from the food court was also making you nauseous, a bubbling in your stomach made you jump up and run to the toilet. Lydia followed with all the bags as you finished vomiting. “what’s wrong?” She asked looking a little worried with her phone in her hand texting. “don’t know something I eat maybe, I feel ill can we go home” you say wiping your face in the mirror. 

 

You returned home with Lydia helping you in to find Peter hale sat on the couch. “you look like crap y/n” he said. “and it’s nice to see you to peter” you say with a hint of sarcasm. Peter laughed standing up to hug you “I’ve missed you little beta” peter said,  
Peter was the reason you met Derek and found a home Peter had found you living on the street and bite you to save you dying of pneumonia. You became Peter’s beta looking up to him like a big brother. 

 

“is Derek home” you asked with a weak smile. Peter shook his head no “I think he’s got something he needs to do he’ll be a day or two he told me when he called for me to come here” he said strangely looking you up and down.   
Confused to why Derek never told you he was going away for a few days, you went to ask Peter another question but as you opened your mouth you throw up all over the floor. Lydia left leaving you in the hands of Peter she was unsure if it was the right thing to do but she had no choice he was almost pushing her out the door. 

 

It had been almost 3 weeks since you had became sick with no change you was still vomiting all the time and Derek was still gone making you feel worse sick with worry. Both you and Peter had been trying to reach Derek but his phone was off. Peter wanted to take you to Deaton worried about how sick and tired you always was, but being stubborn you refused saying you didn’t need a doctor or a vet for a virus, Peter gave in but told you to stay in bed until you was better.   
The Pack was starting to worry about Derek, he wouldn’t answer his phone or any text messages. No one had seen or heard from him, Scott had called everyone Braeden, Chris argent, Isaac Lahey even Lydia called Aidan but with no luck. 

 

Scott called a meeting at the McCall house after Peter had stopped the pack coming to the loft with you being sick. After Peter had gone out, you got dressed and went to Scott’s. Melissa opened the door "their all in the kitchen" she said smiling. Walking in you could hear stiles and Scott talking “we could track his phone maybe get my dad or Parrish to help” stiles said. You chuckled he really was smarter then anybody gave him credit for.   
“hi everyone” you started to say but stopped when you saw Peter stood in the corner. He looked mad, the look in his eyes told you what his words didn’t “I thought I told you to stay in”. Looking at everyone but Peter you sat down ignoring what he’d said. “how you feeling y/n?” Lydia asked you nodded “Im good I’ve been feeling better the last few days” you lied. You didn’t care that you was sick you wanted to help find Derek. 

 

Peter scoffed and snorted, you looked at him with daggers “what Peter, something you want to say?” you snarled at him. “oh the is plenty I want to say” he started. Rolling your eyes (a habit you had picked up from Derek) “well you love to hear yourself talk, so speak!” you demand.  
“well first how about you stop lying I heard you vomiting at 6am this morning, and ever morning for the last week, or how about when I tell you to see Deaton your stubborn ass refuses saying your so called virus will go on a few days. well a few days has been and your still sick and I bet you still won’t go” now very angry, Peter’s eyes glowed blue as he walked out the door.   
You ran out after him “okay your right I’m still sick but I think I know why!” peter stopped and came close to you “it’s Derek I’ve been sick since the day he left. He’s my mate I think because where apart it’s making me ill. So I’m staying and helping you and the pack find him” you told Peter. He smiled knowing it was the first honest thing you had told him in days but couldn’t help but huff knowing you was wrong. 

 

He was about to tell you what he knew what he’d heard the first day he came back, what he believed made Derek leave but saw Scott and the rest of the group in the doorway listening and watching you both. “ you want to help! You look like shit, stiles could blow on you and you’d hit the floor! You can’t help yourself find a glass of water never mind find Derek” he yelled storming out regretting what he’d said but hoped it would make you take a step back. Groaning you turned to face your friends suddenly feeling dizzy, little white dots appeared in your vision, closing your eyes you feel yourself and hit the ground. 

 

Peter was at the car when he heard shouts coming from the McCall house. he watched as Scott ran out with y/n in his arms Melissa and stiles close behind all 3 getting into stiles jeep. He stood confused and worried he walked to the house without taking his eyes of the jeep as it’s engine hummed to life. Lydia ran out the door almost bumping into Peter “what’s happened to y/n” he asked the banshee with nothing but concern. “she collapsed I’ll explain let’s get to the hospital” she said hurrying Peter to his car the drove to the vets to pick up Deaton and then headed to beacon hills memorial. 

 

At the hospital Melissa got a gurney and rushed you into a room one of her Co workers asking why she was in early “my sons friend collapsed” she said rushing past the nurses station. She had begun tests by the time Peter Lydia and Kira had arrived also placing y/n on a drip to give her fluids. Melissa walked in happy to see you now awake, looking at your results "well I’ve finished you blood tests and I know why you fainted, your" Melissa started. Peter and the others was walking into the room as Melissa spoke “pregnant” both Melissa and Peter said together. 

 

The whole room let out a simultaneous gasp, then a silence most thinking the same thing who is the father some turning to look at Peter.   
Deaton and Melissa where both looking over your medical notes, “no! No! I’m not pregnant I’ve just sick I have a bug or something, I can’t be pregnant” you started to say. “may I?” Deaton asked with a gesture to examine you. Nodding you watched stiles gave Peter a devil stair. “your definitely pregnant about 4 weeks I’d say” the vet said feeling your stomach, as he pushed you felt something inside you hit (well kick) back against his hand. Everyone watched as doctor 

 

Deaton carried on poking and pushing you, listening to you stomach. “looks like it’s a little wolf too but it doesn’t explain why your so sick” he said calmly looking at Peter. He was still looking you over shining lights in your eyes. You was trying to wrap your head around it “I’m giving birth to a werewolf in 8 months” you whispered to yourself but Deaton heard you “months no! Your a werewolf your baby is one too, your going to give birth in around 5-8 weeks” he smiled at you “what weeks” stiles asked “yes wolf pregnancy is only 9-12 weeks y/n is already 4 weeks so about 2 months left” the vet chucked.   
Peter stood in the corner with a smirk “the is going to be a new wolf in the family” he giggled amused. “so you are sleeping with her?” stiles said, he looked like he was about to charge at Peter “what, no” peter looked at stiles like he’d said the most stupidest or disgusting thing ever. “It’s Derek’s isn’t? ” Scott asks looking directly at you. Still with your head in your hands you sigh nodding before looking at your friend “how did you know” your quietly say. “I heard you and Peter arguing in my hallway you said you think your sick because Derek was gone your his mate”. You roll your eyes knowing now you have to explain to the pack how you was Derek’s girlfriend not just Peter’s homeless beta like they all thought.

 

“what?” Deaton asked although he’d heard clearly what Scott had said. Before anyone could answer you started throwing up again. Melissa kicked everyone out of your room as she helped you.   
After a few minutes Deaton also followed the group out. He looked puzzled walking over to peter “how long has she been like this?” he asked “about 2 or 3 weeks I think” peter answered Deaton hummed “and is she eating normally? How is she sleeping?” peter rolled his eyes with the vets questions “as far as I know and I’m not her keeper by the way no she’s not sleeping barely 3 hours a night, only sleeping when she’s too exhausted to stay awake. But yes she’s eating, okay she my be vomiting it back up a few hours later”   
Deaton continued to asked questions about when you getting sick, what was you doing before you was sick until he had all the answers he needed. he asked Scott to go the vet clinic with him while “so what wrong with her?” Peter asked “I’m not sure I have 2 thoughts but I think getting Derek back can be good idea” leaving Peter annoyed and confused. He walked in to find y/n asleep Melissa looked at him whispering “I’ve given her something like doctor Deaton told me you can stay as long as you don’t wake her” peter nodded texting Derek after his phone rang out 

 

Y/n is in hospital and really sick, she’s also pregnant, or did you already know is that why you ran off call me Derek when you get this I don’t like being kept in the dark - Peter 

 

Peter put his phone on the bed watching his beta and only real friend, he never wanted or thought she’d be a friend when he first met her. She was only a pawn to him someone to do his bidding or a scapegoat if any of them got caught, but after a few short weeks the was something about her loyalty and personality, stubbornness and determination Peter liked and quickly y/n became family.   
Lydia tapped on the door “do you want to go for a coffee” she asked him, Peter nodded getting up following the redhead. The pair chatted over coffee “Scott’s sent Malia, stiles and Liam to find Derek” she sweetly said Peter laughed “I don’t have much faith in that plan or combination” Lydia could clearly see the worry in his facial expressions and body language asks did he want to go back to y/n room. 

 

You woke to find an empty room, feeling sick but not as bad as you had been feeling the past few weeks. You felt a buzz on the bottom of your bed seeing Peter’s phone you pick it up, the was a message from Scott saying he was on his way back. Peter walked in delight to see you now up but froze when he saw the look of thunder on your face. “y/n what’s wrong?” He asked in a very weary tone, you didn’t answer but stood up finding you shoes putting them on without a speaking a word before walking to the door. Peter was about to stop you holding out his arm opening his mouth to speak, “don’t you dare” you say pushing his phone hard into his chest, before walking out the door.   
Lydia looked at Peter with the same confused expression he wore, looking at his phone screen Peter saw what you had, the text to Derek “shit” he roared running out after you. 

 

Peter finally court up with you in the parking lot, “y/n please let me explain” peter walked slowly towards you Lydia not far behind him. “explain what Peter, how you knew Derek had ran off and you didn’t tell me, I thought I could trust you after the crap I got from the pack about how bad and evil you was, I truly believed you was honest with me” you started to sob wiping a stray tear from you face.   
Peter really didn’t know what to say to you he rubbed the back if his neck looking down, with his lack of explanation you took a deep breath composing yourself again heading to the car “oh how did you know I was pregnant?” you asked Peter your voice was mean and cold, he looked up “same way I think Derek knows I heard it’s heart beating since the day I moved back, when you gave me a hug before you threw up all over my shoes.” he answered with a small hint of a smile. 

 

Doing the math in your head it had almost been 3 weeks and he hadn’t told you more annoyed then before you got in the car, Lydia went to call after you but Peter stopped her “ let her go you don’t approach a pissed off pregnant wolf unless you have a death wish” he warned. Once in the car you angrily reversed very close to peter, “follow me and I will kill you” you threatened your alpha before speeding out of the car park.   
Peter stood dumbfounded trying to think of a way to apologise or fix his mess and keep you from making yourself more ill. Scott and stiles pulled up minutes after y/n had left “where is she?” they asked, Lydia had filled them both in on everything they had missed. “What did Deaton say” Lydia asked “he’s not sure but the is a type of virus it’s thinks it could be but he also thinks it’s a parting thing like when wolf mates are apart they can cause a physical illness to occur and with y/n being pregnant her hormones are making it worse we need to find Derek and y/n” Scott told them “so you think y/n is at the loft” stiles asked Peter, “she’s got nowhere else to go” peter said sad. “well one of us needs to go and make sure she’s okay” Lydia said, peter and Scott both looked at stiles,   
“what me why?” He asked nervous “me and Scott are werewolf and both alphas y/n we see us as a threat, Lydia you will over analyse things piss y/n off and get the brunt of her anger. Stiles your the best option we have” peter told them thinking he’d never say those words. Scott went to find Liam and the others to see if the is any sign Derek yet Lydia ran after him saying she’ll help. They all said there goodbyes heading off in different directions. 

 

Peter knew you better than anyone else, he also knew if he had returned to the loft he probably wouldn’t leave alive, so he sent stiles to keep an eye on you. Stiles entered the loft to find you crying into Derek’s pillow. He hugged you trying to calm you down Deaton words fresh in his mind “stiles no matter what happens keep y/n calm so the baby doesn’t get stressed”. Stiles got you a drink and with a sad smile finally asked the one question he didn’t want to ask but had nothing else to say, “you okay” you glared at him “sorry stupid question” he said putting his head down. You felt bad he only wanted to know how you was, it was the Hales you were angry at not stiles you thought “I could be better but thanks for being here” you said back making him smile.   
“you and sour wolf eh” he said pointing at your stomach. The thought made you feel sick again and start to cry “why would he do this run off leaving me alone with his baby”. Stiles held you close “maybe he doesn’t know and Peter got it wrong” he told you trying to make you feel better. But you knew Derek if he hadn’t left you then he would of called by now. 

 

Peter not risking going back to the loft had nowhere to stay until he felt enough time had pasted for y/n to calm down. He decided to take a walk through the woods, something about the smell of the trees or the damp ground helped clear his mind. After walking for almost an hour it started to rain heavily, looking round to see where he was his old family home was closer then his car, sprinting off he was there in minutes. Opening the unlocked door he went to the burnt house, a noise from another room court his attention. In the living room a small fire was lit in the fireplace, the was creek from a floorboard but Peter didn’t look in its direction.   
“we’ve been looking all over for you as far as calling London and Paris to see if anyone had heard from you, yet here you are hiding in the back garden” peter joked as Derek came into view. Derek’s face was hardened and frustrated, “what are you doing here Peter” was all Derek said frozen on the spot a few steps away. “Well I’m kind of hiding from your pissed off crazy girlfriend before she kills me over you” he joked again looking at his nephew who didn’t look amused.   
After a couple of seconds of silence Derek sat down with his head in his hands, “do you know?” Derek said not looking up. Peter let out a loud chuckle then very sarcastically said “everyone knows after y/n was to busy worrying about what had happened to you, she collapsed and ended up in the hospital where Melissa told her and the pack she’s pregnant” peter added more of an angry sass to the word pregnant still annoyed his nephew didn’t tell him, “how is she now, did she take it okay?” 

 

Derek finally looked up waiting for his answer, “ she’s okay-ish she’s at the loft, stunned at first, then she saw the text I sent you and flipped, she hates me, you and most likely half of the town right now” peter told him. Derek groaned not knowing how or if he could fix all this. “so come on why did you run” peter asked this time normally and calm almost caring. “I didn’t run I just needed to think” Derek said defensively “you ran, if your scared its okay” peter said placing his hand on Derek’s shoulders rocking him a little.   
Derek felt sick knowing he’d hurt y/n “Im not scared the was something I needed to do check out” Derek answered . “what ever you say nephew whatever you say! but you need to go see her though, the vet thinks it’s because you’ve left she’s so ill” peter said rolling his eyes at the idea looking at Derek thinking he didn’t look to healthy himself. “come on let’s get out of here and back home” he said practically pushing Derek out the burnt out hale house. 

 

They got back to Peter’s apartment after Derek asked to go there instead of his loft, “so should I call y/n” peter said smirking waving his phone. Derek snatched it from him “no not yet”. Peter smirked “so you did run from y/n! why?” He asked laughing, Derek rolled his eyes without answering thinking about the night as Peter correctly said ran from he’s loft. 

 

Derek watched the end of the movie y/n had fallen asleep half way through he picked her up, carrying her to bed. He laid next to her, as she snuggled into him. Derek woke up to get a drink downstairs he froze hearing y/n heartbeat his own and then a 3rd. He started looking round the loft quietly calling out for Peter in case he’d come back with saying. When Derek found nothing he went back to his room watching his girlfriend sleep, when heard the other heartbeat again, this time it was loader and coming from y/n. That’s when it hit Derek she was pregnant, he paced round in cycles thinking and worrying but the beating was making it hard to focus. Getting dressed Derek went for a run to clear his head and think. 

 

The ringing of Peter’s mobile broke Derek from his memory. He looked at the caller ID “stiles, why is stiles calling you?” he asked his uncle. Peter grabbed the phone back answering it without a word to Derek. Peter listened to stiles and his face dropped “what’s going on” Derek mouthed “okay we’ll be there in 5 minutes” peter said before ending the call. “vets now” was all he said grabbing Derek by his jacket pulling him out the door. They both drove in silence and worried. 

 

At the vets stiles pasted up and down anxious, as he waited. Deaton had instructed stiles on how to sedate you after nervously succeeding he watched as you slept. Peter and Derek ran into the lobby of the vets almost knocking stiles over. Stiles was stunned to see Derek stood there he was about to ask where he’d been but stopped when he saw the look on the sourwolfs face. He looked broken as he watched the love of his life sleeping in the metal table. “What happened?” Peter asked, stiles looked at him now feeling more anxious “well we was chilling in the loft when she said she was going to be sick, only it wasn’t sick it was like blood” stiles said glancing over at Derek who was still looking though the small door window like he hadn’t heard a word wishing he’d never left for a run.  
Peter coughed or him to continue “so after she stopped she said she had bed pains and was vomiting more blood I panicked and brought her here” Peter nodded grabbing the human boy lightly on the shoulder smiling. “you did good stiles thank you” Derek finally spoke. Peter nodded at the door for stiles to go “I’ll go out and call Scott back” he said leaving the two wolfs alone.   
Peter stood next to him thinking of what to say. Inside the room you woke up but heard Peter, stiles and then Derek talk. Part of you wanted to jump up and scream at Derek for going, but something made you lay still. The pain in your body was bad scrunching your eyes and fists you tried to stay as still as you could. “I’m cursed” you heard Derek say, “what are you talking about” Peter answered. “you asked me why I ran” he said looking at his uncle. “Well your right I got scared, what happened was I heard the baby, I’m guessing like you did, when I went for a run I started thinking about family, everyone I’ve ever loved has died your in danger” “or is evil” Peter joked trying to lighten the mood.   
Derek didn’t find the joke funny “I’m serious Peter your the only family I have left, and every time I think I’m happy something happens and disasters strikes” Derek was trying hard not to let the tears he had building up fall. “I’m better off staying far away. what if something happens to y/n or the baby I’d never forgive myself” his voice was trembling now. No matter how mad you had been, after hearing Derek almost crying worrying about the type of father he would be “really looks like staying away is helping” Peter joked. Hearing Derek makes you smile and remember the reasons why you fell in love with him. 

 

Nether peter or Derek herd you get off the table weakly you walked to the door “then you should stay and make nothing dose then happen to us” you smiled at him holding your stomach. Derek took one look at you, the tears rolled down his face as he hugged you tight. “ouch easy pregnant girl in pain here” you joked Peter smirking at you both before he went to see where stiles was.   
When Derek let go, you smacked his arm as hard as you could “don’t you ever, ever leave me like that again, I don’t care of your having doubts you could have told me” you snap at him. Derek nodded with a sulking look “I’m sorry” he said low “you better be and you’ve still got some making up to do” you smile. He kissed you promising he will. Scott and the vet finally came back Peter moaning about how long they had been. When they walked in they looked at you “you look better” Scott said almost surprised. You stopped to think you had felt better “yeah the colour is really back in your cheeks now” stiles said.   
Deaton walked to his table taking a plant out of his bag mixing it up with some other foul smelling liquid. “I know you look better but drink this just in case” he asked as he handed you a Becker with mixture he’d just made. It tasted worse then it smelt “what is that” Derek asked watching you drink in disgust. “it’s a an antibiotic mix safe for both mother and the baby but I really do believe the problem was you being missing” he said looking you over like he had in the hospital glancing up at Derek giving him a stern look. “well you don’t have to worry about that again I’m not going anywhere from now on” Derek said putting his hand on your stomach for the first time, finally feeling happy he was about to be a dad, “I’ll never leave my family again” you smiled at him kissing him.   
Soon after Deaton was happy you was well enough to go he have you some vitamins tell you to call back if you felt ill again. With that you, Derek and Peter returned to the loft planing on what names you call your baby.


End file.
